Twin Ravens
by SuzumeUchiha2154
Summary: Suzume is Sasuke's twin sister. How will having a sister affect his decisions?   I suck at summaries... don't sue me, please. :   Rated T for language. Possible NarutoXOC


**Twin Ravens**

**Hello, lovely readers! This is my first fanfic, and I dearly hope that you enjoy it! And if you don't, leave a review and tell me your opinion. It might suck, but don't eat me, please. I have reserved that task for the lovely Zetsu, because I love him and the Akatusuki very much. Well, enough of my ranting. READ!**

**P.S. I don't own _Naruto_, but I hopelessly wish that I did.**

* * *

><p>I was awakened by unwanted sunlight pouring in from my open window. I groaned, quite annoyed with this wakeup call. As I groggily rose from my endless sea of sheets and pillows, I heard my brother in the kitchen. It never ceased to amaze me how he could wake up so early and naturally.<p>

I brushed my stubborn, frizzy bangs out of my face and kicked my legs over my bed. Half conscious, I jumped in the shower without a second thought. With my eyes closed, I absently reached over to grab my shampoo to grasp nothing but air. I searched more, but ended up in a watery heap on the shower floor. On the way down my head slammed against the edge of the tub.

"Ow… damn clumsiness…," I mumbled, rubbing the tender spot on my head. "I will someday murder the person who invented bath tubs."

When I gathered myself and got back onto my feet, I washed my raven-like hair and gave my body a good scrubbing. I had become a Genin the day before and wasn't in the mood to shower when I came home.

I dozed off and stared into the empty void.

_A Genin… damn,_ I thought. After years at the academy, I had finally graduated. My twin brother, Sasuke, and I had graduated with the best scores in our year. He was the most talented boy… and I was the girl.

"Suzume, are you going to stay in the shower all day or are we going to the Genin meeting?" I heard my brother call in his usual monotone voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at my waterproof wrist watch. It read 8:15. We had to be there at 9, but it always takes me a while to get ready. "I'm coming, Sasuke. Just leave some onirigi on the table for me!" I shouted back. I heard him grunt and walk back to the kitchen. I quickly turned my shower off and wrapped a towel around my body.

I laid out my clothing for the day and blow dried my hair, watching it slowly begin to stick up like it usually did. One of the many things that Sasuke and I shared was the style of our hair.

I nicknamed him Duck Ass, and he called me Cockatoo. But, I didn't care. It was the only remnant of our childhood that he still joked about. He was just so emotionless and cool now that he had virtually no sense of humor or fun.

When my hair was dry, I dropped the towel to the floor and began wrapping the bandages that went around my chest. For being only 13, my breasts got in the way and frankly I wasn't comfortable with guys staring at me, either. I was the opposite of whore, actually. I continued to tape my chest down until it was concealed enough. Satisfied, I pulled my dress over my head.

It was a simple blue dress with a tall collar that covered my neck. My dress' hem ended at the middle of my thighs. Since it was such a short dress, I wore shorts with it.

They were regular, tight white shorts that resembled my brother's, just shorter and tighter. They shied just above my knees

I also wore arm warmers with thumbholes that added my own personal style to my outfit. My brother wore some that were similar, too. So, it was like something that showed our relationship, as siblings.

My shoes were tall boots that covered my calves. They were the same shade of blue that my dress was. I adored my shoes. They were easy to put on, and they were surprisingly easy to run in. Plus, they were quite cute.

I stared at my mirror, and then at the forehead protector that rested on my nightstand. I then began debating how I would wear it. Sasuke wore his around his forehead. But a lot of other people wore it differently.

After tying the forehead protector in every possible way I could think of, I settled with just tying it loosely around my forehead. I'd decide later if I wanted it somewhere else. Besides, I could probably put my sewing skills to use, and find a way to attach it to my clothes.

Finally happy with my appearance, I threw my hair up into my usual ponytail and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke was casually sitting on the window sill picking at an onirigi ball.

"Morning, Duck ass," I said, grabbing an onirigi of my own.

"Hey, Cockatoo," he replied, looking at me with a smirk.

I checked my watch. 8:45... I sighed and shoved the entire onirigi in my mouth. "We… should head…out," I said in between chewing.

Sasuke nodded and we headed out the door onto the streets of Konoha. It was quiet. I gulped a breath of air and tasted the sweetness of the morning. I had always adored Konoha; the nature and the people alike.

As I basked in my surroundings, I began skipping happily, humming nothing in particular. When it came to attitude and personality, Sasuke and I couldn't be more different. While he is always calm and cool, I'm always loud and hyperactive.

However, when it comes to training, I know when to shut up and get serious.

We continued to the academy and I followed Sasuke into the classroom, still humming with a grin on my face. The classroom was already substantially full of students and there weren't many places left to sit. But, I eventually scouted out an empty row and Sasuke sat down, folding his hands together and resting his elbows on the table. I took a seat next to him, deciding to calm down.

The classroom was quiet until the silence was broken by a commotion in the hallway. Two girls burst through the classroom door; their hair messy and their faces red. I recognized them as Sakura and Ino.

"I-I won!" Sakura proudly declared.

"No! I won!" Ino yelled. They continued to argue until I couldn't take it anymore. "Would you two just shut the hell up?" I shouted.

They turned and glared at me, but broke apart. I looked back at Sasuke and realized that a boy named Naruto had taken the seat beside my twin. I didn't know him too well, despite the fact that I'd been in school with him since I was little, so I decided to stay silent. I sighed and laid my head on my brother's shoulder.

A growl echoed through the classroom. I glanced around to see that Sakura was beside me, growling at me.

"What's your problem?" I asked, my irritation surfacing.

"What gives you the right to lay your head on Sasuke's shoulder like that?" Sakura hissed.

_Does she not understand who I am?_ _Jesus Christ…_

"Why do you care?" I asked, venom dripping from my words.

"Because Sasuke is mine, and I want to sit there!" she replied.

"Well, too bad for you, bitch. I have more of a right to sit here than you do."

"No way! Sasuke would never go for a girl like you!" she shouted.

I smirked at her. "Well, maybe I'm sitting here for other reasons," I teased.

Sakura's face went red with anger and I just laughed. Sasuke seemed to be becoming quite annoyed, though. He unfolded his hands and looked straight at Sakura.

She squeaked and a pink blush formed on her cheeks. "What is it Sasuke? Y-You want _me_ to sit there, right?" she asked, tripping over her words.

He narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't. I would rather my _twin sister_ sit here," he said, motioning to me.

Sakura's face grew confused. "Twin… sister?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you deaf?" I spat.

Sakura began to glare at me again. I just stuck my tongue out at her. She obviously wasn't aware that I was his sister… and it was probably because she always ignored me in the academy. She would always be too distracted in swooning over my brother.

I never really told anyone that I was his twin, either. I just didn't feel the need to. I figured that if people wanted to know, they would ask or figure it out themselves.

I laid my head back on Sasuke's shoulder when I noticed that Sakura had moved to the other side of our row. The side where Naruto had been sitting. Naruto blushed five different shades of red and he stood up. His face totally screamed "Love."

"Hey, Sakura! Want to-," Sakura cut him off,

"Move, Naruto!" she yelled and shoved him right out of his seat.

_What a bitch! _I thought. I got out of my seat and crossed the room to where Naruto had landed. He was rubbing a tender spot on his head.

I offered my hand to him. "Hey, don't feel bad. I banged my head this morning, too," I said.

He looked up at me and grinned. He took my outstretched hand and I hauled him to his feet.

"So, your name's Naruto, correct?" I asked.

"That's right!" he exclaimed with a cute, goofy grin. "What's your name? I've seen you around, but..."

"Oh, it's Suzume. Suzume Uchiha," I replied.

"Uchiha? Like Sasuke?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

I smiled softly. "Yeah. He's my twin, actually."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you guys looked the same! I just hope that you're not as much of a jerk…"

I laughed nervously. I, indeed wasn't like my brother, but I didn't enjoy people insulting him, either. We went back to our row and Naruto sat on the floor while I sat next to my brother. Naruto and I conversed for a while, and I was receiving weird looks from people around the room, but I just ignored them. Naruto was actually a lot like me. He was loud, impulsive, and always moving.

"Hey! Back off, forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" I heard someone shout.

I turned my head to see Ino pulling Sakura out of Naruto's former seat.

"I was here first!" Sakura replied.

"Oh, stop lying, I came into the room before you did. Everyone saw it!"

"Actually, I got here before both of you!" another girl argued.

My anger boiled. I absolutely hated when girls obsessed over my brother. It really got on my nerves because it happened _everyday. _Literally every girl joined the argument. I rubbed my temples when I abruptly felt the table tremble. I looked up to see Naruto standing on the table in front of my brother, glaring at him.

"Come on, Sasuke, just beat him up already!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, show him who's boss!" Ino added.

Knowing my brother, I honestly didn't care. He would just ignore everyone. My theory was proven when Sasuke remained silent and continued staring back at Naruto.

I was just about to get up and separate Naruto and my brother. But before I could, something completely unexpected happened… when I finally arose from my seat, a small Genin in the row ahead of us accidentally pushed Naruto over.

It was the most horrific, disgusting scene that I had ever seen. Naruto's lips were pressed against Sasuke's. I screamed in horror along with every other girl in class.

I collapsed onto the floor, covering my eyes with my hands. "AH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GOUGE MY EYES OUT, IT'S HORRIBLE! MOMMY, MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, twitching spasmodically. I had pictured Sakura or Ino forcibly making out with my brother time and time before… but I was definitely _not_ happy, nor prepared with who my brother had actually given his first kiss to.

When I finally collected myself and got to my feet, I found my brother and Naruto holding their throats, gagging and choking.

_Good. At least they didn't enjoy it…,_ I thought with a sigh of relief.

"Naruto, you asshole, I'm going to kill you!" my brother groaned, still gasping for air.

I began heading over to my brother to provide him a little comfort, when every girl toppled over onto Naruto, attacking him in every way humanly possible. My eyes widened. Was _every_ girl obsessed with my brother? Eventually, the girls stopped abusing Naruto, and he was left in a bruised heap on the wooden floor.

He pulled himself off of the ground and stumbled into the seat that I left empty. I sighed and let him keep it. The kid seemed to have been having a pretty bad day. So, I just sat on the floor, bouncing up and down with a stupid grin, making the best of my day.

Iruka-sensei finally entered the classroom. He glanced at me. "Um, Suzume? Why are you on the ground?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Well, Naruto got mauled by crazy fan girls," I said, pointing to the maimed blond. "So, I gave him my seat and sat on the floor."

"Oh, alright then," Iruka answered, sweat dropping.

Sasuke suddenly tapped my shoulder. I looked up at him, and he scooted over in his seat, making some extra room for me. I grinned in appreciation and squeezed in next to him.

"Alright, with everyone finally seated I can continue," Iruka said. "As of today you are all ninjas. And here you face difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin: First Level Ninjas. All of the Genin will be grouped into three - man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin: an elite ninja. But, there will be one team with four members because of the uneven amount of students…"

As soon as "Three-man squads" left Iruka's mouth, I heard Ino and Sakura gasp in apparent excitement.

"I wonder who's gonna be in Sasuke- kun's team," Ino said, eyeing Sakura with a harsh look.

Sakura glared at Ino with her peripheral vision, scowling angrily at her. "I don't know," she said, annoying laced in her words.

I rolled my eyes. I mean, seriously? Why was is so important to be placed in my brother's team, at all? Sure, he was a great fighter, don't get me wrong. But, he was a stoic jerk to everyone, excluding me.

I didn't understand why every girl on the face of the planet seemed to love him so much. It was probably just because of his looks. Everyone in my family had been attractive, and Sasuke and I were always reminded of it. But besides that, nobody ever got to know him, for who he truly was. On the inside, he wasn't the cool, stoic guy that he appeared to be. He was truly hurting on the inside, and only I knew.

I truly hoped that I'd be on my brother's team, since I knew that he would just see anyone else as a burden. I knew he'd cooperate if I was at least around.

Iruka-sensei pulled out a piece of paper. "We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them!" he said.

There was such tension in the room, that I could practically feel it in the atmosphere. Sakura and Ino would shoot gradual glares at each other as Iruka listed the groups. And with every new group, the two fan girls would clench their fists with anxiety, and I would grit my teeth. They were so annoying, with their ridiculous rivalry and big mouths.

"Next, 7th group," Iruka said. "Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno."

"Haha, joke's on you, bitch," I told her, flashing her a teasing smile. I knew that Naruto was the _last_ person that she wanted to be with.

Sakura glared at me with hate, before slumping her shoulders in defeat. "I'm doomed," she mourned.

Naruto, however was quite excited. He jumped from his seat, waving his fists in the air. "YEAH!" he screamed, triumphantly.

I jumped from my own seat and held my hand up to Naruto. "OH, HELL YEAH, NARUTO! YOU GET TO HARASS THE PINK-HAIRED WUSS!" I yelled.

Naruto laughed even harder, ignoring what I said, since he knew that I was only joking. From the way he looked at Sakura, I could tell that he had a total crush on her. I didn't understand why, but I respected his feelings.

His hand collided with mine and we sat back down when we finished out victory celebration. People were staring at us like we were insane, and I loved it. Standing out was always something that I'd liked to do. I wasn't cool like my brother.

"And we have Suzume Uchiha," Iruka added.

My face fell, and lit up in the same instant. I had Naruto, thank god. The kid was awesome to be around… but, then, I was also with the pink-haired fan girl. I looked over to her, just to see her disappointment. Her eyes were so pissed, and she was glaring knives at me.

I flipped her off from under the table and she stuck her tongue out at me. Yeah, this was going to get ugly, eventually. One way or another, one of us would soon be dead. And I was pretty sure, that she'd be the one.

To dissolve the tension in the room, I sprang from my seat and glomped Naruto with excitement. "YES, I GOT NARUTO! SUCK ON THAT, BITCHES!" I screamed, squeezing Naruto happily.

I saw Sasuke's lips twitch into a small smirk. He always thought that I was abnormally energetic, and he found it quite amusing, since we had totally opposite personalities.

Meanwhile, Naruto was pretty freaked out, and he was trying to break out my iron grip. "Suzume, let go of me!" he shouted.

I only hugged him tighter. "But you're so awesome and adorable!" I whined, practically cuddling him.

"Suzume, release Naruto. I think you're killing him," Iruka said, with a tiny hint of a smile.

I giggled, and unlatched myself from Naruto's person. I went back to my brother and plopped back down next to him. He stared at me with humorous eyes. "What, are you jealous, dear brother?" I asked playfully, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes. "As if. I feel sorry for the Jounin that gets stuck with you guys," he said, smirking. He poked my forehead for emphasis, and I pouted.

"Ouch, that hurts, Otouto!" I whined.

"Alright, that's enough," Iruka chuckled. "There will be one more person in this group, just to even out the abilities… Sasuke Uchiha."

My face became ten times brighter than it had been previously. I had my brother, _and_ my male self! I practically shot out of my seat and cheered. Unfortunately, the bitch shot up in her seat in unison with me, and we looked like idiots.

I glared at Sakura. "Why are you so excited?" I asked, planting my hands on my hips.

"Because Sasuke's awesome and hot! Why are you so excited?" she spat back.

"Um, we went over this! I'm his sister, if you've forgotten!" I yelled. "Jeez, you're quite forgetful."

We continued to glare at each other, before my brother pulled me back down to my seat. I looked at him questioningly, and he just shook his head. He was obviously annoyed. I shrugged and obeyed, tearing my onyx eyes away from Sakura.

I looked over at my blond friend, to see that he had his head against the table in defeat. A small groan emitted from him, and I giggled. It was clear that he highly detested my brother. Our group was definitely going to be quite interesting. We had two hyper ninjas, a stoic jerk, and an insane fan girl. Oh yes, I was legitimately sorry for our sensei.

Iruka began speaking again, and announced the 8th team.

It consisted of a very shy, very kind girl called Hinata Hyuuga. She was a really good friend of mine, and I loved her _SO_ much. She was so sweet and modest. We bonded in the academy, because we both knew loneliness. Her father had disowned her, and my family was completely gone.

The 2nd member was Kiba Inuzuka. He was another one of my friends. I wasn't as close to him as I was to Hinata, but we were still pretty close. In the academy, I'd pull pranks with him all the time, and we'd always get into trouble. I loved his dog Akamaru, too. That's actually how we'd met. I had been swooning over the white puppy, and Kiba and I instantly became friends.

The last member was Shino Aburame. I didn't like him very much, but it was probably because I didn't know him very well. He was always a little creepy, too. He always wore a jacket that covered half of his face, and shades that concealed his eyes. His voice was even more dark and monotone than my brother's, too. So, I'd avoided the guy for the most part. I did find his bugs really cool, though. So maybe I could become friends with him in time.

Iruka continued talking, when Sakura held up her fingers in a "peace" sign to Ino. She was obviously quite happy that she'd gotten my brother in her group, and the right to brag to every other girl in class. Sakura had a mocking expression on her face, as she chuckled at Ino's furious scowl.

"Why do you get Sasuke in your group?" Ino demanded angrily. She clenched her fist, and an irritated vein rose out of the blonde's forehead.

A boy next to her named Shikamaru Nara, rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why do girls like such a guy anyway?" he groaned, resting his head in his open palm, looking like he'd rather be sleeping. He was always so lazy, and I thought it was hilarious.

I grinned. "See, Shikamaru understands!" I teased Ino.

"Are you insulting me?" my brother mumbled, playfully glaring at me.

"Oh, I would never!" I said with a dramatic gasp.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to Iruka.

"Don't you get it, Shikamaru?" Ino suddenly asked.

Shikamaru looked at her with annoyed eyes. "No, I don't, actually. I'm not a girl," he replied, with a bored tone.

"That's why you're not popular!" Ino scoffed. "I wouldn't wanna team up with a guy like you."

I scowled. I personally liked Shikamaru, unlike most people, apparently. He wasn't a jerk or anything, just lazy. He thought everything was 'a drag,' and that all girls were troublesome. He'd always tease me that I was the most troublesome, which I totally agreed with. I wasn't normal, for sure, and I was always _really_ hyper, if that hasn't been established already.

Iruka continued to announce the teams, and he reached team 10. "Ino Yamanaka!" he called. "Shikamaru Nara."

I burst into laughter. She had totally jinxed herself. "Wow, Ino. I guess you have to team up with the lovely Shikamaru, after all!" I laughed, holding my side. I had no idea why I found it so hilarious, but I guessed that it was because I hated Ino with a burning passion, and she had finally gotten what she deserved.

"Yup, looks like you're with me," Shikamaru said, smirking.

I held my fist up to knuckle-touch Shikamaru. He sighed, and rolled his eyes, but did it anyway. "You're so troublesome, Suzume," he said.

I grinned. "I know," I said, flashing him my goofiest smile.

"And lastly on team 10... Chouji Akimichi!" Iruka announced.

"WOOO! YEAH, CHOUJI!" I yelled down to the chubby ninja. I was always nice to the kid, since he always got teased about his weight. We weren't exactly friends, but we exchanged a few words on occasions.

Even though I had yelled at him, Chouji didn't seem to notice. He was too busy chomping on potato chips. I didn't mind, though. Ino, however seemed pretty pissed.

She banged her head against the wooden table. "Oh, not the fatty!" she cried quietly.

"Oi, that's rude! Chouji's awesome!" I exclaimed, pointing at her accusingly.

She glared at me. "Whatever, freak," she mumbled, venom dripping from her words.

I was opening my mouth to reply, when I processed what she had said. She called me "freak". I may have always received looks that told me that that's what people thought of me, but nobody had ever said it to my face like that. It actually… hurt. I bit my lip and turned away, attempting to hide my emotions to the extent that I seemed unfazed, even though I really wanted to scream and yell at that Ino-Pig. She had always pissed me off, along with Sakura.

But now, she was crossing the line.

I hung my head low, and bit my thumb nail._ No, I can't let her bother me. She's just stupid. Just gotta ignore her…_

"Alright, that's it for the teams!" Iruka announced, bringing me back to reality. I sighed. At least that was over. One less thing to worry about.

I guess Naruto had other plans, though. "Iruka-sensei!" he called, standing up. "Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy!" He was pointing to my brother.

"Sasuke graduated with the top scores, with his sister bringing up the rear," Iruka said, and planted his hands on his hips. "You, Naruto, had the worst scores!" All of the kids in the classroom burst into laughter. I, however, felt sorry for Naruto, somehow.

I was probably thinking the total opposite of what I should have been. Naruto had just insulted my brother, and I probably should have been bitching to him. I sort of understood him, though. He was just trying to act strong. He reminded me of myself, since I was always trying to become stronger, too. My brother had always been better at everything, and I had acted like Naruto when I was younger. But Sasuke's power never really bothered me anymore, because I knew that it would just always be like that. He would always have more power that I, and he would always be one step ahead of me. I knew that.

Despite the fact that I felt sorry for Naruto, my brother just had to make matters worse. He could have ignored Naruto, but he didn't. "Don't pull my leg, blockhead," Sasuke said, keeping his cool demeanor maintained.

Naruto clenched his fist in anger. "What did you just say?" he barked.

"You wanna fight, blockhead?" Sasuke countered.

"Blockhead? Why you…!" Naruto's face was slowly beginning to blaze with embarrassment.

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura ordered angrily. All the while, I was just trying to stay out of it. I didn't like to get caught in arguments, despite the fact that I liked to stand out in a crowd.

Iruka sighed. "I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers this afternoon!" he announced loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Until then, the meeting in adjourned!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I finished the first chapter! I'm proud of myself, because I'm usually lazy as HELL! Again, if you like this story, and want me to continue, please review, or else I will not have any motivation to update again. Also, please tell me if Suzume seems Mary-Sue-ish. I will do my best to fix her if she does.<strong>

**If you find any errors, don't yell at me about them. I'm lazy, and won't take the time to fix them.**

**Any-who, I'll see you later, my lovelies!**


End file.
